Y todos vivieron felices por siempre
by Inu'Karuta
Summary: Una madre puede ser insistente, y mas si quiere un nieto, y la pobre Kagome lo aprendera con creces. One-shot


**Konichiwa, minna n.n la aburricion me ataco y no vi nada mejor que plasmar la idea que me estaba jodiendo hace un par de semanas, asique mi amenaza de siempre esta en pie (si no dejas review, ya veras a Jaken en tu cama, y no presisamente con la intención de dormir O.O)**

**Nos leemos abajo :DD**

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Estaba harta de esto, el había vuelto a ir a ver a la cadáver esa, y ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Habían pasado ya 7 años desde el inicio de sus viajes al Sengoku y nada había cambiado, al menos no en el.

Pero habían cosas que si habían cambiado, Naraku estaba ''en un mejor lugar'' ¡al fin esa maldita escoria dejaba de joder!, con sus risas malvadas y sus planes malignos ya parecía villano de telenovela o de esos que solía leer Sota cuando era un niño en las historietas. Pero el al morir dejo una nueva desgracia al mundo (una mas ya que dejo las pútridas partes de su cuerpo que no dejo para nada oliendo a flores); El muy maldito se encargo en su agonía de dividir nuevamente la perla de Shikon, solo que el desgraciado se preocupo de hacerlo en partes más pequeñas y en lugares más alejados por lo que su viaje se extendió considerablemente.

Con sus 22 años hace poco cumplidos su madre le pedía nietos ¡nietos! e incluso le busco un prometido; Un tipo de buenos modales dueño de una empresa. Que, -sin exagerar- era al menos 10 años mayor. Su madre no fue compasiva, incluso arreglo una cita a la que fue obliga a asistir prácticamente. Fue algo horrible. Lo único que había era silencio, un largo e incomodo silencio.

_Y no sabía cómo rechazarlo._

Era un buen hombre y un excelente partido, pero no podía abandonar así los sentimientos asía él, el que iba a ver a un cadáver hecho de tierra para hablar o hacer Kami sabe que cosas. Era humillante, ofensivo. Se le había confesado cuando tenía 15 años y aun no parecía tomar una decisión. ¡Maldita incertidumbre la que le ataca! Debe de ser mucho como para pensarlo por 7 años; no le ha dicho ni un si ni un no. Y por más que quería conformarse con su presencia era algo imposible, había crecido y su presencia no era lo único que quería. ¡Llámenla pervertida! pero esto era serio, tenía 22 años era malditamente virgen.

—Hija—Dijo de repente su madre con una sonrisa entrando a su habitación sacándola de sus pensamiento.

Esa jodida sonrisa no era buena señal.

—No iré; el no me agrada...— Contesto Kagome notablemente fastidiada, esa mujer sí que no entendía. Era realmente más insistente que Miroku cuando quiere tocar el trasero de cierta castaña cuando se lo proponía.

—Hazlo por mí ¿sí?— Suplica con su típica dulzura, no me pude negar.

—Hermana— Irrumpió Sota (Que se había convertido en un atractivo chico de 18 años, por cierto) en la habitación con el ceño fruncido, tampoco le agradaba aquel hombre. — El tipejo ese esta esperándote abajo...— Informo para luego darse la vuelta—Por cierto, le dije un par de insultos, pero solo de incentivo, el se lo tomo muy bien— Y sonrió dejando a la mujer desconcertada.

A Kagome no le quedo otra que pararse al frente de la puerta y recibir sus flores que por cierto eran de las favoritas de su madre, que coincidencia.

— Hola, bella señorita— Saludo el tipo tomando su mano a lo que ella hiso una mueca graciosa fingiendo asco en dirección a Sota que estaba a su lado, con postura de hermano sobre protector. El rió disimuladamente y ella... no tanto; pero el hombre no pareció notarlo.

_Viejo ciego _Pensó Sota divertido.

— ¿Nos vamos?— Habla el hombre nuevamente.

—No—Contesta Sota rápidamente fingiendo preocupación. — Es que lo que sucede es que mi hermana no puede salir vestida así con un hombre tan... ricachón y refinado como usted...— Explica mirando a Kagome que llevaba unos short sencillos y una blusa blanca.

—Pero...— Intento intervenir el hombre, pero calló ante la mirada firme de Sota.

—Vamos— Casi ordeno jalando a Kagome hasta su habitación.

— ¿Que planeas?— Pregunta Kagome una vez estuvo a solas con su hermano, lo conocía y sabia que haría algo... inadecuado.

—Ponte esto—Murmura sacando un disfraz de cisne que consistía en puras plumas literalmente, y el cuello del 'cisne' se enrollaba a su propio cuello (?

—Está bien—Sonríe ella traviesamente tomándolo—Pero... ¿de dónde diablos lo has sacado?—

—Contactos—Responde dándole un toque de misterio a su tono mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas algo más. —Y no olvides esto—

A Kagome se le calló una gotita al puro estilo anime cuando vio lo que había entre las manos de su hermano. Un bigote falso.

Oh, genial, él quería verla vestida de pato y encima con un bigote.

Ella no pudo evitar echar a reír al imaginarse a si misma con un disfraz de pato y un bigote pero lo recibió gustosa.

—Ya ve—Dice empujándole suavemente hasta su habitación.

Minutos después salió con lo que Sota le indico y el la miro a punto de echar una carcajada.

—Te queda bien el bigote—Sonrió y luego miro el vestido— te queda corto, pero así te vez mas... 'inadecuada' para ese viejo. Ahora vamos a arreglarte. — Agrego a lo que ella le miro confundida.

Sota se escabullo hasta la habitación de su madre en silencio quien estaba muy concentrada llorando junto al abuelo viendo una telenovela dramática y él se tuvo que tragar las ganas de reír.

— ¡No Richard! ¡No te vayas!— Exclamo el abuelo para después romper en llanto.

Sota apretó los labios con fuerza y se apresuro a alcanzar sigilosamente el estuche de maquillaje de su madre.

Una vez estuvo nuevamente con Kagome soltó una carcajada y hiso a su hermana una seña para que se acercara, a lo que ella hiso sin chistar.

—Va a quedar preciosa damisela—Dice mientras saca el labial que era de un rojo intenso. Ni siquiera se preocupo por seguir la figura de los labios de Kagome, lo echo todo despreocupadamente, hasta la mejilla, como todo un payaso. Luego saco una sombra de ojos azul y le aplico hasta por arriba de las cejas, le echo todo, hasta que se acabo.

Kagome quedo como si un mono la hubiera maquillado y para peor, con un bigote. (O_O)

—No creo que vuelva después de esto; creo que sabes cómo actuar. —susurro cómplice palmeándole la espalda.

—Si—asintió ella y ni siquiera se quiso ver al espejo ya que sabía que estaba horrible.

— ¡Oh! casi lo olvidaba, hermana—Exclamo algo alarmado y saco de su bolsillo un chicle que se lo entrego inmediatamente— Sera útil —

La tomo de la muñeca, con una clara expresión de diversión y la jalo hasta la puerta donde aun esperaba el hombre que ya estaba algo aburrido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observarla.

—L-Luces... E-em... Muy... Especial...— Murmura desviando la mirada— Te queda bien el bigote...—

—Dije lo mismo—Sonrió Sota ante la reacción del tipo— Mi hermana es tan bella ¿no?—

—Soy hermosa—Irrumpe Kagome vanidosa, empezando a masticar la goma de mascar con la boca más abierta de lo humanamente posible.

— ¡Ya voy mama!—Grito el hombre en dirección hacia afuera, con claras intenciones de escapar.

—¿Dónde está tu mama?—

El tono que Sota utilizo sonó amenazante (a pesar de su tierno e inofensivo aspecto), y su ceño levemente fruncido lo complementaba perfectamente para asustar al hombre

—Ella vive en África—Contesta rápidamente ante la amenazadora mirada del chico, pero luego maldijo por lo bajo al sentirse descubierto.

—Y ¿la escuchaste desde África?— Pregunta tomándolo de la ropa y elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo. —O ¡¿Solo intentas escapar de mi bella hermana?!—Le espeto y el hombre tembló levemente. Lo lanzo de una patada fuera de la casa y fue a buscar la flores que había traído con él, se las lanzo en la cara con fuerza para después cerrarle la puerta gritándole un '¡No vuelvas!'.

No esperaron mucho para echarse a reír como locos, a lo que su madre bajo a la primera planta limpiando las lágrimas ocasionadas por la telenovela.

— ¿Porque tanto escandal...? ¡Kagome! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y dónde está el?, ¿¡Y porque tienes un bigote... y pintada así... y vestida de pato!?—Exclamo algo asustada, la mujer.

—Primero—Empezó Sota ya que Kagome se encontraba avergonzada—Mi hermana esta aquí porque ese hombre hiso cosas muy malas mama, el intento aprovecharse de mi hermana, ¡intento violarla!, además, Kagome esta vestida así porque el trajo a un niño— Explico fingiendo preocupación—El niño la maquillo y la obligo a vestirse de esa manera y usar bigote, y el no hiso absolutamente nada, se rió madre, ¡se rió! y después descubrimos que ese niño era su hijo ¡está casado madre nos engaño! ¡Nos mintió! Madre, es horrible, y cuando el intento tocar de nuevo a Kagome, cuando todo parecía estar perdido, ¡El gran Sota lo soluciono todo! Golpee con todas mis fuerzas al muy maldito y lo saque de aquí, quedo tan asustado que salió corriendo diciendo que jamás volvería. —Finalizo sonriendo convencido.

Kagome le miro incrédula, vaya historia tonta, y si que tenia imaginación.

—Oh ¿estás bien?—Pregunta la mujer mirando a Kagome preocupada y ella asintió nerviosamente—Y yo que creí que era un buen hombre, felicidades Sota fuiste todo un héroe...Pero aun quiero nietos—Murmura lo ultimo con tristeza.

— ¡No te preocupes mama!—Exclamo Sota, con su tono heroico, luego de unos segundos de silencio—Yo tengo muchas amigas que estarían dispuestas a...—Callo cuando sintió el puño de Kagome en su cabeza. —Creo que cambie de opinión—

—Estas idéntico a Miroku—Murmuro Kagome por lo bajo.

Y, mientras la madre de Kagome se deprimía debido a su falta de nietos, y Sota la consolaba, Kagome se dirigió a su habitación, se quito todo su... 'vestuario' y se puso un vestido por completo blanco que se ceñía perfectamente a su pequeña cintura.

Para cuando termino de quitarse el bigote (que era lo último que le quedaba) sintió un ruido proveniente a la ventana, y cuando quiso darse cuenta tenia a Inuyasha frente suyo, ella frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda.

— ¿La pasaste bien con ella?—Gruño para luego soltar un bufido.

—Kagome—Susurro él en un todo que le erizo la piel, sonó tan... seductor.

_'No caigas, Kagome, no caigas.'_

El tomo su cintura y apego su espalda contra su pecho.

_'Solo está jugando Kagome no caigas, el aun ama a la muertita.'_

Enterró su nariz entre sus cabellos y aspiro profundamente llenándose con su aroma.

_'No lo soporto...'_

Se giro entre sus brazos quedando de frente con él, y al ver la intensa forma en que la miraba no pudo evitar sonrojarse terriblemente.

¿Qué diablos tenia ahora? ¿Estaba poseído?

—Le dije a Kikyo...—Murmuro sonrojándose levemente—que solo quiero estar contigo...—Se relamió los labios y se acerco a los de Kagome que se quedo petrificada, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban terriblemente y el bajaba las manos a sus caderas haciéndola apegarse aun mas a él. —Cásate conmigo—Susurro contra sus labios haciéndolos rozar y consiguiendo una corriente eléctrica en ambos. —Se mía—Prosiguió— Solo mía...—

—Inuyasha yo...—Intento decir algo, pero solo consiguió soltar un leve 'Mm' cuando sintió los labios de él chocar contra los suyos con suma delicadeza que la volvió loca. Subió sus manos hasta su cuello buscando acercarlo más y profundizar el beso por lo que el sonrió levemente y lo hiso gustoso, completamente deleitado por la suavidad de los labios de la chica. —Si quiero—Contesta una vez él se separo un poco soltando un par de lagrimas que el succiono con sus labios con suma ternura. —Te amo...—Confeso abrazándolo con fuerza.

—También yo, Kagome—Sonríe acariciando sus cabellos—También… Te amo—

Vaya, al fin mando su orgullo al diablo.

— ¡¿Boda!?—Exclama la madre de Kagome entrando a la habitación sonriente a lo que los dos se sobresaltan y se separan rápidamente con un terrible sonrojo.

Segundos después entro Sota quien lucía muy cansado.

—Per...do...nenme—Musito apenas—No... p-pude detenerla ¡tenia la oreja pegada a la puerta!—La pareja se sonroja aun mas y Sota parpadeo repetidas veces— ¿Boda? ¿Se casaran?—Pregunta emocionado y luego se acerca a Inuyasha y rodea su cuello con su brazo de modo amistoso—Lo conseguiste hermano, sabía que todo terminaría así. —Y se sonrió al sonrojado chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Al fin—Suspiro Shippo ante la noticia—Aunque yo me hubiera quedado con Kouga antes que con ese perro asqueroso—Murmuro lo último para el mismo de modo que nadie escucho.

— ¿Cuando es la noche de bodas... Digo la boda?—pregunta Miroku con una sonrisa de calma.

—Maldito—mascullo Inuyasha sonrojado.

— ¿Sango?—Pregunta Shippo algo preocupado parándose en su hombro.

Sango tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y estaba por completo petrificada, y Miroku no la dejaría pasar, se movió ágilmente y poso su mano es cierta parte de ella haciéndola reaccionar y golpearle con fuerza.

—S-Se ¿casaran?—Murmura una vez recuperada de la rabia. Primero esperaba ver cerdos volando o a Jaken confesarle sus sentimientos a Seshomaru pero no esto.

—S-Si—asiente Kagome.

—Y tendrán muchos bebes—comenta Miroku.

—Oigan... ¿de dónde salen los bebes?—

Y todos callaron.

**Y todos vivieron felices para siempre... Jaken se confeso, pero fue rotundamente rechazado por las garras de Seshomaru, Inuyasha y Kagome se casaron y tuvieron 478453675734589 hijos, Sango y Miroku también se casaron y tuvieron mas hijos todavía. **

**FIN**

Hola O.o que idea mas tonta ¿no?, pero es que fue una experiencia propia, mi mama el otro dia se me acerco y me dijo "Hija…¿ya elegiste un esposo? yo…quiero cuidar un nieto" yo quede muerta con eso ¡Kami-sama! tengo 16 años! no puedo casarme!, creo que fue una broma o algo que le dio porque la soledad le atacaba (Maldito sea mi progenitor por abandonarla)

¡Je! hacepto (acepto con "H"? O_O) amenazas, insultos, criticas, felicitaciones y cualquier cosa! porque aunque me deprima ya veré la forma de olvidarlo :'D

Adiós y cuida a tus hijos (¿)

Inu'Karuta te ama :DD


End file.
